


I Didn't Mean Too (But You Did Anyways)

by kenmagobrrr



Series: YOU ARE NOT MY HERO; HQ ANGST [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Implied Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Osamu Is Stupid, Not Beta Read, Other, Past Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou - Freeform, Please he needs his happy ending, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is an asshole, Stealing of The boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmagobrrr/pseuds/kenmagobrrr
Summary: In the end, he was the one who broke Atsumu.He was the one who stole everything from Atsumu.It was his fault.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: YOU ARE NOT MY HERO; HQ ANGST [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	I Didn't Mean Too (But You Did Anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> Miya Twin Angst? Miya Twin Angst.

" _Tsumu, aren't you tired?_ "

Osamu calls out from upstairs, he stares at his brother who's sitting on the couch - probably on his phone since there was an excessive amount of light shining on his face.

Atsumu looks up, eyes squinting.

" _I'm fine, go back to bed._ "

The blonde looks back at his phone screen, Osamu's eyebrows scrunch.

Atsumu is the type of person who explodes when he's angry, but when he's silently fuming by himself in a closed space - that's when things get serious.

Osamu should back off and leave his brother alone, but he doesn't. He walks down the stairs and sits on the couch next to Atsumu who gives him the side-eye before continuing to scroll on his phone.

" _Tsumu..? What's up?_ "

Osamu speaks in a soft voice, looking through his eyelashes. Atsumu tsk's, not answering. This was a problem, a real problem.

He goes to open his mouth again but Atsumu turns to him, eyes dull.

" _Why are you here? Pretending that you care for me?_ "

Osamu tilts his head, eyes furrowing.

Atsumu sighs and rolls his eyes, leaning back into the cushions.

With that, Osamu grows irritated, _scratchy_.

He knows he couldn't pry, he just can't seem to hold himself back.

" _Let me help you, Tsum'.._ "

That's when it started.

Atsumu throws his phone beside him, eyes squinting at his brother who gulped.

" _What are you trying to be? A hero?_ "

He hissed, Osamu was caught off guard.

" _I'm not.. you're my family, Tsumu, I want to help you._ "

Atsumu laughs humorlessly, bitterly. His expression turns dark and he grips one of the cushions tightly, nails digging into the fabric.

" _Yeah, you mean help me by stealing my boyfriend?_ "

Osamu pales.

He tries to open his mouth but Atsumu stands up, throwing the cushion into Osamu's lap with a slight smile.

It was a sweet smile, but Osamu knows, _he knows_ , Atsumu is furious.

" _Everyone loves Osamu! Osamu this, Osamu that! Soo~ stoic and handsome!_ "

Atsumu says mockingly, spitting. 

He dips to the staircase, leaving Osamu on the couch in silence. He slams his bedroom door closed and Osamu tears up.

The next morning Atsumu doesn't come down for breakfast, the meal Osamu made sat in the empty seat. That being said, the grey-headed twin is now growing anxious, he _doesn't_ know what to do.

When Atsumu does come down to eat, his hair is messy and his eyes are red and puffy. He completely ignores Osamu who's staring right at him with wide eyes, he grabs a packet of onigiri and walks back up the stairs.

The younger twin stands from the couch and follows Atsumu.

" _What do you want, 'Samu?_ "

Atsumu says harshly, falling onto his bed.

Osamu sighs.

" _I'm sorry.._ "

Again, Atsumu falls into a fit of forced giggles.

" _You know, Omi-kun and I broke up last night,_ "

Osamu stands dumbly and the blonde continues to speak, taking a bite of his onigiri while staring up at the ceiling.

" _You want to know what he said to me?_ "

_No,_ Osamu is mentally screaming, fighting the urge to not burst into tears of guilt.

He knows he doesn't have the right to cry, he's caused his brother so much pain.

" _He told me that he loved you, that's what he said,_ "

There was a moment of silence, thick and uncomfortable silence.

Osamu wanted to rip his hair out, remove his eardrums at the ticking noise of the clock in Atsumu's room.

" _Isn't this familiar? This whole situation?_ "

" _Tsumu I-_ "

Atsumu sits up and stares at Osamu with a blank look, that blank look held so much misery.

So much misery that Osamu just wanted to tear his eyes out, _fuck_.

" _First Suna, now Omi? Everyone just, everyone loves you! Me? No! I'm never good enough!_ "

If human bodies were transparent, Osamu was sure he would be able to see how his brother's heart shattered into tiny pieces.

A heavyweight was now on Osamu's shoulders yet again, he felt like such a burden to Atsumu - _which he was_.

" _Why can't I have a happy ending? Why can't it be me? I loved him so much and.. and-_ "

That's when the waterworks started, large tears spilt down Atsumu cheeks continuously.

Osamu's heart ached, a thick lump in his throat growing by the second.

" _I'm sorry..!_ "

" _No, you're not!_ "

Atsumu wailed, tossing the unfinished onigiri. He sniffles and huffs, pawing at his eyes until his fists were soaked with his tears.

Osamu gripped at his shirt, his heart was beating at a punishing pace.

The blonde slumped against his pillows, he curled up into a small ball.

" _I can't anymore.. I give up, go away 'Samu, leave me alone.._ "

Atsumu demanded weakly, wiping his nose with his selves.

" _Tsumu-_ "

" _GO AWAY, OSAMU!_ "

Atsumu snapped, following with a loud cry. Osamu looked down, slowly walking out of his brother's bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Even from outside the door, he could hear his brothers sniffling and cries, his heart ached more.

Atsumu was so in love with Kiyoomi and he ruined it just like last time.

In the end, _he_ was the one who broke Atsumu.

_He_ was the one who stole everything from Atsumu.

It was _his_ fault.

Osamu leaned against his brother's bedroom door and slide down the wood, looking off to the side with a conflicted look.

" _I'm so sorry, Atsumu.. I'm so sorry.._ "

He apologised again and again until he was in tears, Atsumu on the other side of the door whined loudly, his own tears continuing to fall.


End file.
